User talk:Anemos
__NOEDITSECTION__ (_|¯ C_c)_|¯My Sandbox ]]¯|_(c_C ¯|_) Hello, I am the great Anemos. Feel free to chat about anything here(below this line). - Anemos _______________ Thanks Thanks for the compliments on my work, and even moreso for the introduction lesson. I was curious if you had suggestions for additional projects. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) RE:usertalk shady I talked about your talk page talk talk 19:09, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Got one thing to say Make a page like this for User:Anemos/LiviaFanClub so you can edit the Livia Fan Club userbox anytime you want. --Hellbringer (T| ) 01:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Other Keep the suggestions for yourself and thats how i like my page thanks:) Wormtongue Gr 18:52, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't you wanna vote for me in my RFA? :D-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow! much on this page! 16:25, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Theif was Anemos Why is coward under monk and ranger lol.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I had every profession listed on mine >.> ::And why does there need to be 2 pages!?!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Ignorant was Anemos I'm doing it because I was asked to.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :AND I already did the assassin icons.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Um to first question, uh. I', doing it because I was asked. And second question, yes I like women. But I don't see how the latter has to do with helping wiki. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 01:23, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Indubitably Mystical Legendary armor of Anemos Is pretty neat. But why would dwarves make assassin armor. And how come I never see you ONLINE in-game!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes I love the elite canthan stuff. But the gloves. And how am I supposed to msg you again when it says your offline!? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::My sin has elite luxon. Only assassin armor that is not symetrical. Anyway, Have fun. I have to put licensing tags on all my images now :X.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:02, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Images and Lighting I'd say wether or not to adjust image lighting and/or sharpness/contrast all depends on the image in question. I broused some of what you've got, and I have to say the majority of it looks fine. I only really adjust images shot in the cave areas (I reallllllly hate getting images there:-\ )--Lord Twitchiopolis 05:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Rock on ^_^ --Lord Twitchiopolis 20:22, 24 January 2008 (UTC) My images are cooler anyway... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:29, 16 February 2008 (UTC) -.- -.- -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:27, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll give you that. Your images are awesome. But I try, that counts for something, right? :-P -Lord Twitchiopolis 20:06, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Elite canthan assassin armor is great lame I don't like the gloves potato I need to get the other 6 profession icons up : / -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Help If you want to help that is great! Use the format that is used on my other skill icon pages (they go in order from the skills list on guildwiki). I cropped all the images at 247 x 248, as the images are a pixel or 2 taller than wide. Crop the image and avoid the borders. This is the link to download the images. They come on cards, and it would be easier to crop if zoomed in 2x. Saving/uploading them as jpg/jpeg is preferred on wiki. Help is highly appreciated :). Also make sure you use this tag when uploading the images (It's in a drop down menu also when uploading the images). Thanks :) ! (You might also want to save/upload the images as your username (or part of it) followed by a - then the skill name. For example, Image:Anemos-Strip_Enchantment.jpg ) :User:RoseOfKali is supposed to be doing ele and necromancer, so mesmer and monk is open if you want to do them. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Do you mind if I use your "proper grammar" and "hates WoW players" userboxes? I'll leave credit and a link - if you want em to take them off just leave a message on my talk and I'll get rid of it. :) Saul Lachance 13:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) As to the Jpeg images The photobook is my little project as I work on vanquishing. Images can only only be a certain size and large images have to be in jpeg format on wiki. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :And yes I play on max settings. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Assassins To be more specific, gw assassins are pretty poor excuses now for, well, assassins. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC)